1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination apparatus that uses a light emitting diode as a light source, more particularly to a light emitting diode illumination apparatus that can effectively disperse the heat produced by the heat source of the light emitting diode illumination apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As illumination apparatus is an indispensable item for our daily life, and the requirements for modernization and life quality are different, the level of requiring illumination apparatus varies. Tungsten light bulbs and mercury lamps are common traditional illumination apparatus, and the tungsten light bulb converts a vast majority of electric energy into radiated heat during the light emitting process of the tungsten light bulb, and thus the light emitting performance is not high, but the quantity of radiated heat is large. Therefore, the tungsten light bulb is not applicable in the areas with a hotter climate. As to the mercury lamp, although it has a better light emitting performance than the tungsten light bulb, the mercury coated on the internal walls of the lamp causes environmental pollutions when the lamp is dumped. In recent years, many developed countries aggressively invest in the research and development plan of optoelectronic semiconductors, a light emitting diode is developed to replace traditional illumination apparatus.
Light emitting diode is a semiconductor device, and has a better longevity. An LED also features a high efficiency of converting electric energy into light energy, and thus LED requires less power consumption. Compared with traditional light bulbs, the light emitting diode bulb has a lifetime about 50˜100 times as that of the traditional light bulbs, and the power consumption of LED is about ⅓˜⅕ of that of the traditional light bulbs.
Since a white LED light has the foregoing advantages, therefore the LED lamp is expected to replace tungsten light bulbs and mercury lamps in the 21st century and become a new light source for an illumination concurrently implementing the power-saving and environmental protection concepts. However, a general light emitting diode 1 integrates several light emitting diodes 11 (as shown in FIG. 1) sealed by a glass cover body 12, which has difficulty to disperse the heat source produced by the light emitting diode 11 during the light emission. Such light emitting diode light bulbs usually cannot be operated in normal conditions and usually has a high failure rate.